


I belong to you

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Series: Battle Scars [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"E fu il bacio più bello, dolce e passionale che John avesse mai dato in tutta la sua vita. Fu il primo vero bacio che gli fece battere il cuore così tanto da farlo riecheggiare in ogni fibra del suo corpo. Fu il primo bacio che concesse ad un uomo e il primo e tanto atteso al suo migliore amico."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I belong to you

_**I belong to you** _

 

Mi hai rapito via l’anima con un potere  
cui non posso resistere;  
eppure potei resistere finché non ti vidi;  
e anche dopo averti veduta  
mi sforzai spesso di ragionare  
contro le ragioni del mio amore.  
Ora non ne sono più capace.  
Sarebbe una pena troppo grande.  
Il mio amore è egoista.  
Non posso respirare senza di te.

_Senza di te – John Keats_

 

 «Quindi se non avevo capito che mi stava chiedendo di essere il suo testimone, è perché non mi sarei mai aspettato di essere il migliore amico di nessuno. E certamente non il migliore amico dell’uomo più coraggioso, gentile e saggio che io abbia mai avuto la fortuna di incontrare.» Sherlock fece una pausa. «John, io sono un uomo ridicolo redento soltanto dal calore e dalla costanza della tua amicizia. Ma in qualità di tuo migliore amico, non posso certo congratularmi con te per la scelta delle tue amicizie.» abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò, poi si volse verso Mary. «E Mary, quando ti dico che ti meriti quest’uomo, è il più grande complimento di cui sono capace.» si volse verso John. «John, tu hai affrontato guerre, ferite e tragiche perdite. Mi dispiace ancora per l’ultima.» si schiarì la voce. «Quindi ricorda questo. Oggi sei seduto tra la donna che tu hai scelto per moglie e l’uomo che hai salvato. In breve le due persone che più ti amano al mondo. E so di parlare anche per Mary quando dico che noi non ti lasceremo mai e che abbiamo una vita intera per dimostrartelo.» concluse, poi sollevò il calice e sorrise. «A John e Mary.»

 Un coro di voci si levò dalla sala. «A John e Mary!»

 John sollevò il calice.

 Doveva ammettere che non aveva molta fiducia nel discorso di Sherlock e che quando gli aveva chiesto di fargli da testimone lo aveva preso in considerazione, già rassegnatosi all’idea che molto probabilmente l’avrebbe messo in imbarazzo di fronte a tutti gli invitati.  

 Però questo… be’ non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. Soprattutto non da qualcuno come Sherlock Holmes.

 Ciò che aveva detto… quelle parole erano meravigliose, tanto belle da togliere il fiato e soprattutto sincere e cariche di sentimento. Ma allora perché facevano così male?

 Per la seconda volta nella sua vita, John sentì quel terribile dolore al petto, come se stessero tentando di strappargli il cuore della cassa toracica. La stessa sensazione che aveva provato il giorno in cui Sherlock si era buttato dal tetto del Bart’s sotto i suoi occhi. Lo stesso terribile e profondo dolore che gli aveva creato una voragine incolmabile nel petto, che non lo aveva abbandonato fino a che non aveva incontrato Mary.

 E fu allora che comprese. Fu allora che i pezzi del puzzle si unirono per formare un’immagine chiara e nitida nella sua mente. Fu allora che tutto acquistò un senso. Era sempre stato sotto il suo naso. C’erano tutti i segni, anche se lui non era stato in grado di coglierli e capire. Rimase senza fiato. Un brivido serpeggiò lungo la sua spina dorsale.

 Fu Mary, che gli poggiò una mano sul braccio e chiuse le labbra sulle sue in un bacio, a riportarlo bruscamente alla realtà, nella sala del ristorante al ricevimento del _loro_ matrimonio.

 L’uomo ricambiò il bacio, ma le sensazioni provate poco prima all’altare, dopo essersi scambiati le promesse e gli anelli, erano scomparse. Tutta la gioia, l’amore e la passione provata fino ad allora per la donna che aveva scelto come moglie non c’erano più. Non erano nient’altro che ombre e polvere nella sua mente. Un sospiro tremante lasciò le sue labbra.

 

 Nonostante avesse sempre desiderato diventare padre, la notizia che Mary aspettava un bambino, lo lasciò completamente indifferente. Non era giusto nei confronti di sua moglie, lo sapeva, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare e ripensare al discorso di Sherlock. E a conferma del fatto che avesse fatto un errore madornale a sceglierlo come testimone, era arrivato il valzer che il consulente investigativo aveva scritto per lui e sua moglie.

 Quella melodia era colma di parole non dette, di sentimenti celati e trattenuti, ma allo stesso tempo era un grido di disperazione e amore e John sapeva bene che i due amanti in quelle meravigliose note non erano lui e Mary. Almeno non nelle mente di Sherlock.

 Un’altra stilettata al cuore.

 «John, sei distratto.» la voce di sua moglie lo riportò alla realtà, dopo l’ennesima volta in cui il suo cavaliere le aveva pestato il piede ballando sulla pista. «Va tutto bene?»

 Lui annuì immediatamente, poi si voltò verso la sala per cercare Sherlock. Janine stava ballando con l’ex di Mary e Molly insieme a Greg, ma di Sherlock non c’era traccia.

 Mary, intuendo che il marito stesse cercando il suo testimone, riprese. «Credo che se ne sia andato.» affermò.

 John tornò a voltarsi verso di lei.

 Non poteva lasciarlo andare via, non così, non dopo ciò che aveva detto. Doveva parlargli e soprattutto doveva chiedergli perdono.

 «Devo trovarlo.» affermò.

 Mary smise di ballare. «Credi che possa fare qualcosa di stupido?»

 «Non lo so.» rispose Watson, scuotendo il capo. «Vado a cercarlo. Devo parlargli.» poi le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e dopo averle rivolto un ultimo sorriso, attraversò la pista da ballo e si avviò verso l’esterno del ristorante.

 

 La temperatura rispetto al pomeriggio si era decisamente abbassata e il venticello che si era alzato colpì John in pieno volto, facendolo rabbrividire. Sbatté più volte le palpebre per abituarsi all’oscurità della notte e si voltò per cercare il suo migliore amico. Sentendo dei rumori provenienti dal retro, si avviò lungo il vialetto e svoltò a sinistra.

 Quando vide Sherlock sospirò di sollievo nel sapere che non se n’era ancora andato. Si stava avviando verso l’uscita secondaria, abbottonandosi la giacca. Era nascosto nella semioscurità, probabilmente sperando che nessuno notasse che se ne stava andando.   

 «Sherlock.» lo chiamò.

 Il consulente investigativo si voltò. «Non dovresti essere dentro con i tuoi invitati?» chiese con la sua voce baritonale. A quanto pare non era sorpreso dal fatto che fosse lì.

 Lui si fermò a qualche passo dall’amico. «No. Non se il mio migliore amico è qui.» rispose. «Perché te ne stai andando?»

 Sherlock fece spallucce. «Ho assolto il mio compito.» spiegò.

 «Il testimone deve rimanere accanto allo sposo non solo durante la cerimonia e il discorso, ma anche dopo. Non puoi andartene.» replicò.

 «Sono stanco, John. Voglio andare a riposare.» concluse e si voltò nuovamente, riprendendo a camminare.

 Il medico lo prese per un braccio per trattenerlo. Non appena le sue dita si chiusero attorno al polso dell’amico, sentì il cuore accelerare e spingere contro la sua cassa toracica, quasi togliendogli il respiro. «Aspetta, Sherlock, ti prego.» lo implorò in un sussurro. «Mi dispiace.» concluse abbassando lo sguardo.

 Sherlock sembrò confuso. «Per cosa?»

 «Per averti chiesto di farmi da testimone.»

 «Perché ti dispiace?» domandò il moro. «L’ho fatto volentieri. Se la tua richiesta mi avesse in qualche modo infastidito non avrei mai accettato. Quindi dato che sono qui-»

 John scosse il capo. «Ti ho ferito.» disse interrompendolo. Sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi di Holmes. «Sapevo che non avresti mai rifiutato se ti avessi chiesto di farmi da testimone. E solo adesso mi accorgo di aver commesso un errore chiedendotelo.»

 Un’espressione delusa attraversò il volto di Sherlock. «Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?»

 John sorrise dolcemente. «No.» rispose. «Non hai sbagliato nulla.»

 «Il mio discorso era…?» la domanda rimase in sospeso.

 «Perfetto.» concluse per lui il dottore. «Quello che hai detto è stato meraviglioso, ma... Sherlock, io non ne avevo idea.»

 «Di cosa?» domandò l’altro deglutendo a vuoto. John aveva forse capito? Era stato attento, aveva tentato di non far trapelare nulla, ma forse il medico aveva compreso comunque.

 «Di quello che provi.» riprese John. 

 Il consulente investigativo aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ho solo copiato delle frasi da un libro apposito.» si affrettò a dire, abbassando lo sguardo. Non poteva e non voleva rovinare tutto. Non al matrimonio di John. «Erano parole prese in prestito.»

 «Quelle parole erano troppo sincere per essere prese da un libro. Venivano dal tuo cuore.» replicò avvicinandosi ancora. «E se io avessi saputo… Se avessi osservato meglio, invece di-»

 «Non so di cosa parli.» lo interruppe.

 «Invece lo sai bene.» ribatté Watson, poi puntò gli occhi nei suoi. «Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non provi niente. Che oggi quando mi hai visto all’altare con un’altra, quando mi ha visto baciarla e prometterle il mio amore, non hai provato nulla.»

 «Ero felice per te.» replicò Sherlock, deglutendo a vuoto.

 John scosse il capo. «Stai mentendo.» disse. «Ti ho spezzato il cuore. Lo vedo nei tuoi occhi, l’ho sentito in quello che hai detto e in quel meraviglioso valzer che hai scritto.» si avvicinò ancora e gli poggiò una mano sul petto, proprio sopra il cuore. «E lo sento ora.»

 Sherlock tremò e si allontanò bruscamente, sottraendosi al tocco dell’amico.

 «Il tuo cuore dice più di quanto potresti esprimere a parole.» sussurrò il dottore, gli occhi colmi di tristezza. «Sherlock, se me lo avessi detto… quando sei tornato avresti dovuto…»

 «Cosa?» sbottò bruscamente. «Dirtelo? Per sentirmi rispondere “non sono gay”?»

 «Non l’avrei fatto.» replicò John. «Non questa volta.»

 A Sherlock sfuggì una risata. «Davvero? E perché?» lo sfidò. «Tu sei sempre tu e io sono sempre io. Tu non sei gay e io sono sposato con il mio lavoro. E tu avevi Mary, l’avevi scelta. Che senso avrebbe avuto rovinare il tuo rapporto con lei per degli stupidi sentimenti?»

 «Non avresti rovinato il mio rapporto con lei, perché se me lo avessi detto non saremmo mai arrivati fino a questo punto.» replicò. «Io non l’avrei mai sposata.»

 Il volto del consulente investigativo venne attraversato dal panico. «Si staranno chiedendo dove sei finito.» disse. «Torna dentro prima di dire qualcosa di cui potresti pentirti.» e detto questo si voltò e tentò nuovamente di allontanarsi.

 John scosse il capo, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Non puoi andare via così.»

 «Posso e lo farò.» affermò il moro, fermandosi ma continuando a dargli le spalle. «Non ho motivo di rimanere. Non c’è nulla per me, qui.» fece notare. «Il tuo posto è con Mary. Torna da lei.»

 «Il mio posto è con te!» sbottò John. Parlò sommessamente, ma fu come un grido di disperazione e di dolore. «Io ti appartengo, Sherlock. È sempre stato così. Mi dispiace di averci messo così tanto a capirlo, ma è così.»

 «Tu appartieni a Mary. Ed è giusto così.» ribattè «Continuare a discutere non cambierà la realtà.» concluse e riprese a camminare.

 John sentì nuovamente quella voragine aprirsi nel petto. Lo stava perdendo. Stava perdendo il suo migliore amico un’altra volta, perciò disse la prima cosa che prese forma nella sua mente, l’unica cosa che gli sembrò sensata e che sapeva avrebbe potuto fermare Holmes.

 «Baciami.»

 Sherlock si fermò nuovamente, irrigidendosi. «John…» tentò di protestare.

 «Ti ho detto che devi baciarmi, Sherlock Holmes.» ordinò. «Voglio che mi baci. Adesso.»

 A quel punto il moro si voltò. Quando puntò gli occhi sul volto del medico fu sorpreso nel vedere che era serio. Ma lui, per quanto ardentemente desiderasse baciarlo, non poteva fargli una cosa del genere, non poteva baciarlo, non al suo matrimonio.

 Abbassò lo sguardo e scosse il capo. «No.»

 «Perché no?»

 «Perché sei sposato.» rispose. «Non posso rovinare il tuo matrimonio ancora prima che cominci. Non voglio rovinarti la vita, è già successo una volta e non permetterò che accada ancora. Non voglio essere il responsabile di-»

 «Chiudi la bocca.» disse John interrompendolo. Poi gli prese il volto fra le mani, lo tirò a sé e lo baciò. E fu il bacio più bello, dolce e passionale che John avesse mai dato in tutta la sua vita. Fu il primo vero bacio che gli fece battere il cuore così tanto da farlo riecheggiare in ogni fibra del suo corpo. Fu il primo bacio che concesse ad un uomo e il primo e tanto atteso al suo migliore amico.

 Dapprima le loro bocche si sfiorarono solamente, poi quella delicata carezza tra labbra si trasformò in un vero e proprio bacio. La lingua di John sfiorò le labbra di Sherlock e quando queste si dischiusero, permettendole l’accesso alla sua bocca, il medico emise un ansito profondo.

 Le mani di Sherlock si poggiarono sui fianchi del medico e lo spinsero verso la parete. Quando la schiena di Watson cozzò contro i mattoni, il consulente investigativo fece aderire il suo corpo a quello dell’amico con un movimento fluido. I loro corpi si muovevano uno contro l’altro, sincronicamente, permettendo ai loro bacini di sfiorarsi.

 Sherlock gemette e fece scorrere le mani sul petto di John, strappandogli un altro ansito di piacere.

 Il medico affondò le dita nei ricci corvini di Holmes, intrecciandole ad essi per tirarlo ancora più verso di sé, quasi volesse fondere i loro corpi per diventare una cosa sola, unica e indissolubile.

 Quando le loro labbra si separarono fu solo per prendere fiato. In pochi secondi tornarono nuovamente a cercarsi famelicamente, in un gioco di lingue, labbra e denti. Il rumore dei loro respiri, unito a quello dei loro ansiti, rompeva la calma della notte, ma l’oscurità che prima li avvolgeva sembrava scomparsa. E in quel momento erano soltanto John e Sherlock, tutto il resto si acquietò e smise di esistere.

 John non si sarebbe mai aspettato che le labbra di Sherlock fossero così morbide e delicate e che i suoi baci potessero essere così dolci e passionali. Era così bello poter sentire il suo corpo magro e slanciato premere contro il suo ad accarezzarlo con lentezza e gentilezza, era una sensazione nuova e straordinaria.

 Sherlock smise di baciarlo e scese con le labbra sul suo collo, baciandone ogni millimetro con delicatezza e sensualità. Le sue mani continuavano a muoversi sui fianchi del dottore per tenerlo stretto a sé e impedirgli di allontanarsi troppo, rompendo quello splendido contatto tra i loro corpi.     

 Quando John sentì le labbra di Sherlock accarezzargli il collo, ansimò nuovamente, lasciandosi andare a quel contatto. «Dio, Sherlock, ti amo…» sussurrò senza rendersene conto.

 Quelle parole riportarono alla realtà il consulente investigativo, che si separò da lui respirando affannosamente. Abbassò lo sguardo, più confuso che mai con le guance arrossate, le labbra gonfie e il cuore che batteva a mille.

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia e portò una mano alla sua guancia. «Sherlock…»

 «No.» ansimò Holmes, scostandosi.

 Il medico lo prese per un polso per trattenerlo. «Sherlock, ehi…» lo chiamò John, preoccupatosi vedendo che l’amico si era fatto estremamente pallido.

 «Lasciami andare.» ringhiò. Si liberò dalla presa di John. «Lasciami.» 

 Indietreggiò ancora, portandosi le mani alle tempie.

 Che cosa aveva fatto?

 Come aveva potuto lasciare che accadesse?

 Chiuse gli occhi.

 Doveva andarsene.

 Doveva andare via di lì, prima di peggiorare ulteriormente le cose.

 Perciò, senza aggiungere nient’altro si allontanò.

 John non seppe perché, ma non riuscì a seguirlo. Semplicemente lo osservò allontanarsi, troppo sconvolto per fare qualsiasi cosa. Quando fu scomparso dal suo campo visivo sospirò e si avviò verso la sala da ballo, imponendosi di sorridere ed essere più convincente possibile.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! ^_^ Allora, premetto che questa ff è stata scritta di getto in uno di quei rari momenti di ispirazione, ovviamente poco opportuno, dato che era intenta a studiare per un esame. ^_^”  
> Detto questo, passo a spiegare che questa One-Shot probabilmente farà parte di una serie: "Battle Scars".  
> La poesia di John Keats che ho citato all’inizio non è completa, ho omesso la prima parte perché mi sembrava che fossero gli ultimi versi a rispecchiare meglio i nostri Sherlock e John. In ogni caso vi consiglio di cercare la poesia completa perché è meravigliosa.  
> Spero che vi piaccia e chiedo per dono per eventuali errori!  
> Fatemi sapere ;)  
> Bacioni, Eli
> 
> P.s. Long live the Johnlock<3


End file.
